


Soundproofing.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Heats, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Omega Reader, Smut, in second chapter only, male reader - Freeform, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Dean knows there’s a reason why you’re different towards him, especially recently.And you’re scared. What if finds out? The brothers are OK with your werewolf status, but, what if everything changes when they find this out?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Supernatural Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613146
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes [smut thing], language, mpreg themes yo  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> i don't put [male name] mainly because my name is gender neutral, so i just put [name]  
> *reader probably in mid-to-late twenties  
> **note this isn't really set during a specific season/episode/ yada-yada

"I can't thank you enough Bobby," You said the older male for about the hundredth time, "are you sure this isn't too much to ask?" 

You heard a sigh escape the man, "[Name], How many times do I have to tell you it's fine? I wouldn't have offered if it was a burden." 

The two of you were currently attempting to temporally soundproof Bobby's panic room, you were more than happy to help because he was doing this for you after all. 

"The only issue is," Bobby said turning to you, "Is if the boys return too soon, because we won't be able to fully soundproof the room." You nodded to his words, turning back to the walls. 

"As long as they think nothing of it, I'll be fine." You flash him an uneasy smile, turning back to your work. "I would even be fine with you telling them I'm going through a rampage, or have been possessed." 

"I am not doing that." You laughed at his answer, letting the silence wash over you two once again. 

The entire process took almost a full day, it was a big room, and because you've never done this before you had to be guided through the whole process. 

The two of you emerged from basement around seven in the evening, catching odd stares from the Winchester brothers who were staying for the night before heading off for another hunt. 

You were kind enough, you had a slight temper, but your pure heart made up for the fact. Sam took an instant liking to you, after he got over the fact that Bobby was housing a werewolf without warning them, because you were so honest and quick with your words. 

Dean on the other hand didn't like you at all. First he couldn't get over the fact you were so small for a male werewolf. Kind of scrawny when you first met and a head shorter than him, making you actually shorter than Bobby as well. (Thankfully, you've bulked up a bit since staying with them and thus making you less scrawny). But there was the fact you totally lacked confidence and authority most pure-blood werewolves had. 

That was also a factor that gave the boys some relief, for you being a pure-blood, you had more control over your animal side.

It being just shy of four months staying with Bobby, the older Winchester just now started warming up to you and acting like you were apart of the crew. 

"Do you know what [Name] and Bobby have been up to?" Dean asked with a mouth full of chips to his brother. 

Sam shrugged, "Something about soundproofing the panic room for safety precautions."

"What?" His head turned to the kitchen where you two were cleaning up, "Why? Wouldn't you want to hear what was going on outside?" 

"Like I said, some safety stuff Bobby was talking about, and it's so no-one can here what's going on in the panic room." He sighed. 

"Well we could have helped, why didn't [Name] say anything?" 

Sam looked over his laptop with a blank expression, "You know him, he doesn't like help, and he told me when I asked he didn't want to tire us out before we leave tomorrow." 

Dean was going to continue complaining about how ridiculous you were, but you walked through the room with an armful of water bottles and granola bars and other miscellaneous things. 

"What are you doing now?" Dean inquired with an annoyed look. 

"Stocking the panic room." You replied easily, walking past him. 

The older boy caught a whiff of something that made him want to drool, "Did you get some kind of new cologne?" Dean blurted, turning to follow you down to the room, "It's a nice smell on you." He didn't know why he complimented you, it just came out. 

The question made you flush and tense as you felt him following you, "N-No, I sweat off anything I could have been wearing today." 

Dean opened the door for you with the hand that was still holding his bag of chips, "That's weird," All you could do was nod. 

You put up the water bottles and snacks on one of the tables in there as dean looked around at your project. 

"I still don't understand why you guys did this, it was fine before. And why are you putting snacks down here if they're just going to go bad." 

"You're asking a lot of questions." You stated, fidgeting nervously from where you stood by the bed. 

You could feel your senses becoming hyperaware of Dean's presence. And because you may or may not have a thing for the hunter, made it worse. Everything was getting hot and panic rose to your throat. 

"And all my questions need answers." Dean smirked with a playful hint in his words, but when he turned to you, a look of confusion rose to his features. 

You looked sweaty and uncomfortable but in an almost alluring way, and the smell rolling off of you was driving him crazy. 

"Well I don't have to answer anything you ask," You murmured, trying to look indifferent, “The food will be fine, I’ll make sure it gets eaten,and Bobby thought the soundproofing would make it safer, simple as that.” 

Dean eyed you carefully, there was something off about you, but he didn’t want to push it too far, “Okay fine, cool.”   
You nodded, slipping out of the room, not unaware by the way you felt Dean's eyes follow you. 

Sam and Bobby were talking about the hunt their were going off on tomorrow, it was estimated to last about five days, including driving, and the hope that everything went well. The two were going to break up a small vampire nest that was terrorizing a small town on the border of Washington and Oregon. 

"I'm going take a shower and turn in early," You said to the two, "So, if you're gone before I wake, good luck." You chimed sweetly to Sam, making your way up the stairs. 

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sam asked, making you stop, he saw the nervous shine in your eyes. 

Bobby gave you a nod of assurance, silently meaning he'd back you up, "Uh, not this time, you know vampires... Not for me." 

"I thought you weren't one to shine belief of the fictional rivalry between the two species." Dean remarked.

You laughed nervously, "I just think he doesn't want to, which is fine by the way, so have a good shower and sleep well." Sam defended you, making you smile. 

It ticked Dean off a little that Sam could make you smile so easily, when he only received blank looks and nervous glances away. 

"Fine, good night." Dean shrugged, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

You nodded, muttering a 'good night' back and rushing up the stairs. 

\-- 

Sam and dean were checking all of their guns and ammo before they headed out the next morning. The sun was rising fast over the horizon. There was little talk shared between the brothers. 

"Is something up with [Name]?" Dean suddenly blurted, "He seems to be off recently." 

Sam shrugged, not looking up to his brother's question, "Not too sure, but I know what you're talking about." He finished cleaning one of their shotguns. "I asked Bobby about it last night, but he didn't shed any light on it. He could just be getting sick." 

Dean didn't respond, silently pondering over the idea of you coming down with a cold, but he just didn't buy it. He decided to focus on the hunt they were going on, you could wait. 

\-- 

"I'm sorry for whatever I'm going to say or do in advance." You stated with a blush as Bobby followed you down to the panic room to give the place one last look before he would lock you in there later. 

"Don't sweat it kid, it's just your nature, even if you won't be yourself." 

You walked to the bed in the middle of the room and looked around. 

"If you plan on sticking around though," Bobby started, rubbing the back of his neck, "This won't be the first time and you'll have to tell the boys some day." 

You gave a shy smile at his words and nodded. You already knew you'd have to come clean about your dirty little secret, but, not yet. "I know, but..." Bobby gave you a look like a father would when you know what you were supposed to do, "Fine, I'll tell Sam, they're still here right?"

He nodded, "They're running a little behind so yeah, but I'd hurry up if I were you." 

"Right." You agreed and quickly left the panic room to find the younger Winchester. 

You found him outside checking a few of the guns in the Impala. Dean wasn't in sight, perfect. 

"Hey Sam?" You walked around the car to him with your hands clasped behind your back, "Can I talk to you about something before you leave?" 

To give you all his attention, he put the gun down and leaned against the car, "Yeah, what's up?" 

You could already feel the blush forming on your face as you thought over how you would word this. "Um, well it has to do with my biology. But first, please promise me you won't tell Dean." 

Sam stood up to his full height, sensing that this was kind of a serious conversation, "Of course. If you don't want him to know, your secret is safe with me." He gave you a gentle pat on the back, "So what is it? You said your biology, right?" 

You rubbed your neck, thanking him for agreeing to keeping their from Dean. "Yeah, ok, so you know the gist about Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics? Ok well, there is this whole thing about my species dying off because of hunters like you, so we've kind of evolved to procreate at a faster rate... And through this evolution, I'm an omega, a male one obviously." You started blushing again, avoiding his eye contact, "And omega's have these 'heats' to ensure breeding and up repopulation, no mater what gender. And I'm going into heat anytime soon, so I just wanted to let you know, well, Bobby made me let you know." 

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, digesting what you were saying and cleared his throat, "Oh, I guess that explains what you were doing in the panic room yesterday, and I guess that's also why you seem a bit... off?" 

You nodded, "Yes, and also kind of a warning if you get back from the hunting trip early, and just please try not to? I won't be myself, it will be really embarrassing if you guys came back early." 

"Gotcha, I'll try to not let that happen." 

You smiled, "Thank you, I really appreciate it, really." You gave him a quick hug, seeing Dean come out of the house with Bobby, "Have a safe trip!" You called out before rushing past Dean into the house. 

You heard him take in a death breath, almost choking on your scent. It was embarrassing to know you were reeking that much where he noticed you. 

\--

Bobby stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he headed towards the door, "How will I know when to let you out again?" 

"Trust me, you'll know." 

And with that, he shut the door, locking you in the room. 

You sighed and let your top half fall back on the old bed. 

It was a day after the boys left when you woke up and knew it was going to start. You were so thankful the boys were gone, meaning you didn't have to hide your sweatiness or natural musk that was apparently so strong Dean could smell it. 

'Which he really shouldn't be able to smell...' You thought absently. 

You smiled a little at that, at least he thought you smelled good, in human terms it meant your immune systems were compatible for strong offspring, in werewolf terms, if he was one, you two were compatible to be mates. 

Your smile faltered, you didn't ever want to tell Dean how disgusting you were. You dreaded the fact that you were a werewolf ever since you were realized what your kind was capable of, and to top everything off, you were a male omega.

It was weird enough when you accidentally, but very bluntly, stated you were gay after they tried to set you up with some girl they met at a bar, so now if you were to explain the dynamics of a werewolf pack to them, it would get even weirder. At least for Dean it would.

Bobby found you after you were left for dead by your old pack. They found out you were an omega, and male omegas weren't very popular in your caste system, you were at the bottom basically. It would have been fine if you were a female, but since you were male, it complicated things. If you were straight it would have been ok too, but you weren't. If your parents were still around, you might have been able to stay, but they were dead. So you were attacked and left for dead.

Dean and Sam could never know you were going into heat while they were out hunting vampires. 

I mean, explaining it to Bobby was hard enough. He was old enough to be your dad, so it was weird and awkward, like you were giving him 'the talk'. Thankfully he understood, which made you feel a little better through your embarrassment. You mentioned it briefly after you were healed from your attack, but it was only last week when you had to go into detail about the process of male omega's heats. 

You thanked the heavens he understood the dynamics, so you didn't have to go too much into detail what a heat was for an omega. But you did have to give more details about your experience specifically because you were a male, and gay. Sexuality is plays a key role into it because you were always gay like anyone who realizes their sexuality at any moment in time, so during puberty you developed both sex characteristics. You had a uterus, but not a vagina. It was complicated and you hated talking to your parents about it when you were eleven because it was uncomfortable. It was a little difficult explaining this because male pregnancy isn't a thing for humans, but he got it well enough to say you could use the panic room when you were batshit crazy in your heat-hazy mind. 

You wouldn't actually be crazy, but you wouldn't be yourself. 

As you laid there daydreaming, it started. 

A wave of hot and heavy need washed over you. You gasped at the feeling, heat filled your neither regions, as you felt a wetness leak and slide down your thighs. Your pants started to feel too tight, everything was uncomfortable, and you started taking everything off. 

There was no relief coming from the cool air hitting your damp skin. You laid on your side facing away from the door, tentatively you started to touch yourself. 

The only thing on your mind was Dean. You wished it was him touching you, you wished he was there to push you down and whisper all the dirty things he would do to you. You wished he was your alpha. You knew he would be able to take care of you unlike any other alpha from your old pack, because he was an older brother, and the way he cared for Sammy was evident of that. 

Whimpers and moans left your lips, you tried to fight it at first, but soon gave up. 

Your whines slowly got louder mixing with unintelligible words of want. You've already came once, now starting to stretch yourself with two of your fingers. 

It was going to be a long three to five days. 

\-- 

The second day you would be able to stop after your climax and rehydrate yourself at least, sometimes scarfing down a granola bar, but it was hell. 

You hurt so bad, and the ache just to be filled was almost too much to bear. 

At one point you even tried begging for Bobby to let you out so you could find someone to help you through this, but you didn't receive an answer. Either the soundproofing was done wonderfully, or he choose to ignore your pleas. 

Around ten at night, you passed out from excursion, but that didn't mean your heat was over, just postponed until you woke. 

\-- 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Dean hissed when they arrived back at Bobby's place, they were home early, but the older Winchester didn't think he would be assaulted by that same fucking smell that you were giving off before they left. Just one hundred times more intense. "Do you smell that?" Dean asked as they walked up to the door. 

"Um, no?" Sam questioned with a raised brow, "Am I supposed to? Anyways, I think we should go get something to eat first, so let's go Dean." Sam said hesitantly stepping out of the car. 

His brother's answer made his eyes look around in question, why could he smell this but Sam looked indifferent?

"Whatever, if you want to eat so badly, let's see if [Name] wants anything." 

The boys knocked on the door and waited for either you or Bobby to answer the door. But no answer came. Dean tried the doorknob, but it was locked of course. Sam's palms were sweaty, he knew he needed to get Dean back in the car like you asked. 

Dean picked up up on some faint yelling, and then they heard it. 

"Bobby please let me out! It huuuuurts too baaaaaad!" 

A flare of panic rose in Dean, he looked quickly over at Sam, noticing he heard it too. Dean fished out the emergency key Bobby gave them and unlocked the door, the two bursting in to find out where you were. This was not good. 

There was a note on Bobby's desk that read, 'went to get something to eat'. It was odd because you always cooked the meals, mainly because you always claimed it was cheaper, but also because you enjoyed the activity. 

Sam was going to say something, but another loud whine interrupted his words. 

"You check upstairs, I'll check the basement." Dean ordered and quickly headed in the direction of the basement. 

"No Dean-" Sam tried to grab his arm to stop him, but he was too late, Dean was already heading down the stairs. Sam ran on his heels.

As Dean ran down the stairs, the yells they heard upstairs got louder, and didn't really sound like yelling anymore, it was more like moaning than anything. 

Without checking through the eye slot in the door into the panic room, Dean undid all the outside locks and opened the door in one smooth motion, Sam on his heels. 

To say the least, Dean was surprised at what his eyes met when he walked into the room. Sam knew what to expect, but it was still a sight to see, not to mention the over stimulation of your smell gave Dean. 

You were laying on the bed with your three fingers deep working in and out of your asshole in the air. Your face was flushed against the bed, red with damp hair stuck to your cheeks. You looked so good. 

You had your eyes closed, up until you heard the door open. The first thought was Bobby was finally going to give you what you wanted and let you out, but the last thing you expected was to see Dean and Sam standing there. It was like all your prayers had been answered. 

"Dean! Dean Dean Dean Dean Dean-" Your voice was like music to his ears, "Oh my god please help me, please fuck me Dean. Please please please please please plea-" 

Your pleas were echoing in his head, he wanted to ask what was wrong with you, but FUCK you looked so good displayed like this. And he wanted to so bad answer your pleas and give it to you like you wanted it, but there was a small, very small, voice trying to reason with him, saying it would be wrong to take advantage of this situation.

He turned towards his brother, mouth agape in shock, he really couldn't comprehend this situation. 

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked not really to Sam and not really towards you. He was just throwing it out there. 

"This is why I said we needed to go eat. Now Dean, please, let's leave and give [Name] here some privacy." Sam gripped Dean's arm and lead him out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Because Dean was still in shock it was surprisingly easy for Sam to pull him out of the room and up the stairs. And then everything hit Dean. 

"Wait wait wait- You knew this was going to happen?" Dean stopped sam halfway up the stairs with an abrupt halt. 

The taller male laughed nervously, "Uh, yes I did..."

Dean felt a streak of anger corse through him. How the hell did he know you were going to do something like this? Why did he know? He was furious and didn't know why. 

"Why do you know and I didn't? I think I should have known that [Name] was going to do whatever the hell was happening down there." He was yelling now. 

Sam threw up his hands in defense, "Whoa whoa, [Name] told me not to tell you, that's why you didn't know, so calm down please." 

"Well now that I know, what the fuck is wrong with him?" He was no longer yelling, but his voice did still have a bite to it, so Sam took extra time to word his explanation correctly. 

The two of them could still hear you whining for Dean to go help you.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, "He's in heat." The sentence seemed so simply, but it was anything but that. 

"Heat?" Dean questioned, "Like what cats and dogs go through?" 

"Yes Dean, exactly like that. [Name] is a werewolf, so it's in their biology, well, he said it was a fairly new characteristic but," Sam was trying to stay calm, but you did ask him to keep this from Dean, but now there was no way around not telling him, "And before you ask, yes I am aware that he's a guy, but he's an omega so they go though these things."

Dean crossed his arms when he realized that he was hard, and shifter uncomfortably and he tried to wrap his mind around the information. 

"How long is he going to be like this?" Dean asked in gruff voice, coughing as he head you whine pitifully again. 

"He didn't say." 

There was an awkward pause that washed over the brothers, their ears still being assaulted by your whines and pleas, it was almost heart wrenching. 

"We can't just leave him like that," Dean said suddenly.

"We kind of have to," Sam interjected, "even if you helped him like he was begging you to, you don't know what to expect. It wouldn't be like normal sex Dean, he's a werewolf, and he could get pregnant." 

"What?" Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed, "But he's a guy!" 

"Dean," Sam gave him a hard look, "Like I said, he's a werewolf and we have no idea what to expect." 

Dean turned towards the top of the stair case when he heard the sound of a car pulling up. He shot a glance at Sam, as well as behind him towards the panic room before he walked up the stairs to see if it was Bobby home. 

They got to the top of the stairs to find Bobby running in the house with a face of worry, "Is [Name] alright?" He asked as soon as he saw the two, "I knew I shouldn't have left," He muttered. 

"He's-" Sam hesitated, "He's fine, we think." 

"Deeeeean-" You yelled, your voice cascading into a jumble of moans and incoherent words. 

Bobby sighed, "So much for the soundproofing the damn place." 

Dean snorted, surprised at the feeling of a blush creeping over his skin at hearing you moan his name like that. 

The silence returned at the stood there at the top of the stairs, not knowing what to say. But not for long. 

"Will he be ok?" Dean asked. 

With a sigh, Bobby started walking back towards the front door, "He said he would be fine as long as you both didn't come back early. And since you are back, he won't be ok." He paused at the door, "I think it would be best if you both left him to deal with this by himself, like he asked." 

"But-" Both Bobby's and Sam's eyes shot to the older Winchester, "We can't just leave him like that." 

"Of course you would say that," Bobby muttered and not-so-descreetly glanced at the bulge in Dean's pants. 

Dean quickly covered the front of his jeans with his hands and cleared his throat, "I can't help it, you should have seen him, you should smell him. How can't I react to him like this?" 

"Wait, you can smell him?" Bobby asked, making Sam and Dean exchange a look of confusion. 

"Should I not...?" The brunet said slowly, "What are you getting at?" 

Bobby lead them into the front room, leaving the two there as he fetched his food from his car before explaining. "I did some research, some asking around after I locked [Name] up about this whole dynamic thing werewolves got going on now and found something interesting." The older man started. 

"What did you find out?" Sam asked. 

"Well, [Name] was right, this trait is rather new to them, only showing up in the past thirty to fifty years. It was a sudden adaptation. And what you are smelling Dean," He looked at the man, "is [Name] calling out to you through pheromones as a prospected mate. It's weird that you can smell him, seeing that you're obviously not a werewolf, but pheromones are weird in humans too. He will probably hate me for saying this, but because of his feelings for you before his heat was even a thought in his mind is probably why you can smell him. He subconsciously chose you." 

"But the species issue," Dean started, "Won't that complicate things?" 

"I don't know, ask [Name] after his heat ends." 

"When will it end?" 

"Three to five days," Bobby grimaced, there was another cry from the panic room, "I kind of feel bad locking him in there." 

Suddenly something dawned on Dean that made his blood run cold, "Didn't you say he was secreting pheromones to lure in a mate?" He waited for Bobby to not before continuing, "Wouldn't that attract, you know, other werewolves to him?" 

Both Bobby and Sam paled at the realization. 

"He's an unclaimed omega. Even though you can smell him, you're right. He's probably attracting other unmated alphas, if we assume his scent reaches far enough to strike someone's fancy." Sam commented. 

"You can smell him pretty good outside if that gives any insight," Dean spat, sounding harsher than he wanted to, "What do we do." 

"You've gotta get in there," Sam looked at his brother pleadingly, "I don't want anything to happen to [Name], like getting ambushed by a lone alpha-male werewolf." 

"I don't know how [Name] will react after it's all over, but I agree with Sam. We can't have a werewolf come storming in here, plus your lower half already seems to agree with the idea." Bobby spoke up. 

All Dean wanted to do, besides you, was wipe the smug look off Sam and Bobby's faces, "Can we just ignore my boner for the moment so we wrap are heads around this and do what's right for [Name]." 

"We already did that, you're just embarrassed because this is the first guy you've been sexually interested in," Sam teased, "So, even if [Name] hates us for allowing you to help him, go. We'll deal with that when we the time comes." 

"Seriously. I've been listening to him scream and yell for the past two days, please go do something about it." Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: sexual themes [smut thing], language, mpreg themes yo  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> i don't put [male name] mainly because my name is gender neutral, so i just put [name]  
> *reader probably in mid-to-late twenties  
> **note this isn't really set during a specific season/episode/ yada-yada

Dean sat there silent for a moment. There were two different voices inside him telling him two different things. One was saying no, that if he did, he would ruin the relationship he took too long to develop with you, and the other was saying yes, that it was what you and Dean himself needed. That voice ended up weighing out the one saying no.

"Alright, fine. But if he freaks out, this is all on you guys, I will not take the rap for this if it goes south." Dean said getting up. 

"Yeah yeah," Bobby waved his hand, not even bothering to watch the older brother walk out of the room and back towards the basement. 

Dean took his time making his way down to the basement, and it wasn't until his hands were undoing the locks did he realize Sam had followed him. 

"I'm going to lock you in." The younger gave him a blank look, but no look could hide the smugness in his eyes. 

"Right." 

As soon as the door was open, Dean was assaulted by your scent again, it was much stronger in here than it was anywhere else in the house. 

But this time when the door shut behind him, you were on Dean, shucking his jacket off of him and working on the buttons of his flannel. 

"Please please please please please Dean-" You chanted, your lust-blown pupils glancing from the buttons up to Dean's eyes, gasping when you saw he looked no different than you did at the moment.

Dean quickly understood that there was no going back. He practically growled as he helped you tear off his clothes, shoes, socks and all. And then his mouth was on yours, his hands touching everything his could reach, and with his height advantage, was just about every inch of your skin.

You moaned as soon as his hands touched you, arching into his touch. He was the only thing that was cooling your heated body down. The one thing on your mind was Dean, his hands, his lips, his smell, everything about him. He was the only thing that mattered.

“Dean,” You keened, “I-I need, ah, need you t-to-“ You tried to say in between the kisses he was showering you with down your neck.

“I know,” His voice was dangerously low, and hot against your neck making your breath hitch. "I got you [Name]."

Dean placed you down on the bed and took a step back so he could step out of his jeans and underwear in one go before crawling on top of you.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Dean rasped, latching his lips on your neck again.

You barely registered the compliment, but it wasn’t like you could flush anymore than you could at the moment.

“Fuck! Please please please Dean, fuck me,” You sobbed, pulling by his shoulders as close as you could get him, just wanting to feel him against you. 

Your legs fell apart in an obscene matter as Dean situated himself between them, gripping your legs behind your knees and pushing them towards your chest, nearly folding you in half to expose you leaking ass. 

A sob racked through your being again as you felt the blunt head of Dean's dick teasing its way inside. This is what you've been waiting for, for however long you've been locked in this room, and he wasn't giving it to you. 

Dean pushed his length inside you in one smooth thrust, and embarrassingly, not that you cared at the moment, you came instantly. You back arched in a silent cry of ecstasy, vaguely aware of the tears of pleasure running down your cheeks. But you were still hard, and you moaned pitifully thinking there would be no relief from this. 

In a moment of sobered thought, you never remembered a heat being this bad. 

You heard Dean curse and felt his grip on your legs tightened before he setting a brutal pace, not giving you time to breath. 

A constant stream of moans and garbled versions of Dean's name filled the room. It was pure music to Dean's ears that he was the one making you feel like this, feel good for once instead of making you nervous. At least he knew why you were so nervous around him now. 

The bed only fit the both of you because Dean was on top of you, and by the noises of the bed, sounded like it would collapse beneath you by how hard Dean was fucking you. 

Your head fell back, "Deeeeeeaaaaan," You moaned and tried to arch your back again as you came for the second time, but the grip Dean had on your legs prevented you from doing so. 

This time, your cock started to deflate after you came. 

You vaguely heard Dean choke out your name and come inside you. The feeling of him coming for the moment sated your heat, and you started to come down from your high for the first time in what felt like years. 

Dean slipped out of you and sat back at the foot of the bed, letting your legs fall into his lap as he tried to gain his breath back. 

You were no where near being of sobered mind, because even though you were sated for the moment, your heat was at it's peak and you weren't going to be yourself until it was over. 

For a whole day and a half, Dean had you every which way possible. Against the wall, bent over the desk, reverse cowgirl, everything. But, you guys only did it once missionary style because Dean couldn't watch you come undone. The look on your face when you climaxed was too much for him, and was probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. From the way your nose scrunched up as you cam calling his name, your flushed face and chest, everything was too much for him. 

Because Dean didn't have the stamina of an alpha in heat, you gladly fucked yourself on his dick many times until you both met your ends. Dean also didn't have a knot like an alpha did, so when you rode him, you were glad you were in control and got to keep him inside of you when he came, often until he was oversensitive and hard again. 

While you were ready to go as soon as you came, the time between each of Dean's orgasms lengthened, and often resulted in letting the brunet relax and finger you to your end. 

It was more than tiring for Dean, and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to have sex for a while once your heat was over. 

Once you passed out for overexertion at three in the morning, Dean got out of the panic room to get a few blanket and pillows to spread out on the floor since it was getting a little uncomfortable on the small cot. He tucked you under one of the blankets when he came back and tried to get some sleep himself, but found himself unable to and just wanted to watch you sleep. 

He knew before he was a little into you once he got ahold of himself and got over the fact you were one of the creatures he hunted and killed, he allowed himself to actually see who you were as [Name], not your species. 

Eventually he fell asleep at one point. 

\-- 

As you started to come your own sleep, and from your once lust hazy mind, a feeling of dread filled you. 

"Fuck," You groaned and covered your face in your hands.

Dean just fucked you through your heat. Dean saw how strung out you were in your heat. Dean fucking Winchester put his dick in your ass. 

You whimpered pitifully, how could you let this happen? You should have taken better precautions to prevent this from happening. He was going to hate you forever, your friendship could never be repaired now. It was over. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered still not looking at him. 

Dean sat up once he heard those words escape your mouth, "What? Why are you sorry?" 

You couldn't meet his eyes, "I'm sorry I coaxed you into- uh, helping me through my heat. I'm sure it was terrible and I'm so sorry, I should have just left for the week instead of dragging you into this." You whispered, pulling your knees to your chest, wincing at the ache coming from your ass. 

"Don't you dare think this was a burden, I'm more upset at the fact you told Bobby and Sam about this but not me. I wanted to come in here and help you, and though sex is the last thing on my mind right now, I would do this again in a heart beat." He slowly and gently pried your hands away from your face so he could make you meet his eyes, "Alright [Name]?" 

You worried you lip and tried to look away from him, but he wouldn't let you, "But-" 

"No buts, do you have feelings for me?" Dean asked, catching you off guard. 

A blush filled your cheeks at his question, your eyes darting away from his for a moment that quickly answered his question, "D-Did they tell you I did?" 

"Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you," Dean persisted. 

"Uh, yeah then um yeah I do, I have practically since I met you..." You mumbled, "Do-Do you like me too?" The way the words came out made you sound skittish and childish. 

"I could smell you ya know, the scent you were secreting," Dean said suddenly, "Bobby said the reason why I could smell you could was probably because you had feelings for me and subconsciously chose me as your, uh, mate." You deflated a little as he avoided answering your question, taking the action that he didn't return your feelings.Thankfully, Dean noticed your demeanor change, "And I am, I do feel something for you [Name], don't think I just did this out of pity." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, so," He cleared his throat and let go of your hands to scratch the back of his neck, "I'm thinking we should probably go take a shower now that sex isn't the only thing on your mind." Dean teased, flashing you a smile as he stood to find his, and your clothes. 

You blushed and stood to help him, making a startled noise as you felt cum start to leak from your ass. The feeling made you squirm and feel dirty. 

Dean turned to you as he pulled up his pants when he heard you make a sound, and thought instantly that he really liked the image of his cum leaking from you. It made you look claimed. 

And then it dawned on him. 

"Jesus-fucking-christ, I am such an idiot!" He growl, fisting his hair. 

You jumped at his outburst, "What?" You found your pants just then and used your underwear to wipe up the dried slick and dripping cum from your inner thighs before pulling your pants on. 

"I didn't use a condom." And you paled at his words and stumbled back, "[Name], I'm so sorry, I-I didn't think, I'm and idiot," He added in despair. 

You were at a for words. With how much sex the two of you had in the past day and a half, you were positive you could be pregnant. 

At Dean's sudden outburst, Sam came barreling into the room, "What's wrong, what happened?" He demanded, looking between the two of you. 

You were slumped against the wall with your pants up but not buttoned or zipped up, and Dean was pacing the room. 

"Fuck Sam," Dean exasperated as soon as he saw his brother, "We didn't use a condom, oh God, what's gonna happen now?" For once, Dean was truly scared. 

He wasn't scared of the fact that you could be pregnant with his child, he was afraid of his line of work. He knew that admitting to his feelings for you would put you in danger, and now quite possibly putting your child in danger too. 

"Calm down Dean, we'll figure this out, don't worry." Sam tried to ease Dean down from a freak panic attack and looked over at you, now putting on your shirt as well, "Do you know anything that could help us deal with this?" He asked you. 

"Uh, I won't be able to shift if I am pregnant," You started, wringing your hands together nervously, "U-Uh, um... I won't go into heat again until after I give brith- that is if I am pregnant," You added, having a hard time sorting through your thoughts at the moment. 

The younger brother nodded, and took in your frazzled and still shocked state, "Alright, why don't you and Dean go take a shower and I'll go talk to Bobby about this." 

Dean nodded, and the two of you left the panic room and headed towards the bathroom, and Sam towards the Library where Bobby was. 

\-- 

"How do men give birth anyways [Name]?" Bobby asked, "If you do end up pregnant, we need to be prepared." 

"Uh, I've only met one other man who was like me, a gay omega, and he had a c-section. We have a uterus, but not a vagina, so we have specially trained members in our pack to give c-sections to both men and women when they have kids." You explained. 

"How did that man you knew find out he was pregnant?" It was Sam who asked this question. 

"Uh, well we can't really use women pregnancy tests, so he had to wait for the full moon to see if he shifted or not, plus he and his partner were purposefully trying to have children." You paused, "When is the next full moon?" 

"Two weeks from now," Dean supplied, "Can you just explain everything you know?" 

You smiled and nodded, "For starters, male pregnancies last a month longer at ten months rather than nine, and they don't start to show until five months," You paused to take a sip of your water, "But I'm not sure how good this information will be since Dean isn't a werewolf like I am." You added. 

There was silence between the four of you for a while as you all thought about the possibilities. It was a lot to take in all at once, at least for you.

Bobby sighed, "I think the best thing for now is to wait for the next full moon and try to seek out other information. I can call Rufus and see if he knows anything about this, and I can reach out to other hunters that have come into contact with packs." 

You all agreed to not freak out or stress over the idea and possibility of you be pregnant for the time being. You would still be cautious of course with what you ate and drink in case you were pregnant. Didn't want to hurt the baby.

\-- 

After Dean got over his fear of putting you and your baby in danger by being connected to him and his line of work, you guys ended up having a very loving relationship. 

Sam, in the beginning, would often have to help you calm him down when they would get a close call in a hunt, even if you weren't there. You weren't allowed to go hunting at all when you found out you were pregnant. 

After you stomach started showing at five and a half months, Bobby somehow got a hold of a surgeon in Montana who knew of the type of work you were all involved in, and thankfully has given a c-section to a handful of people before in dire situations such as yours. And he agreed that he would help, and help you give birth when the time came. You would be the first male he would preform on, but you assure him that your uterus was in the same place as a females. 

His name was Shaun, and even though you assured him your anatomy wouldn't be crazy off from a female's he still gave you an ultrasound to make sure. 

You also got to see your baby for the first time that day, and found out it was a little boy. 

At first Dean didn't want to know the sex of the baby, saying that it didn't matter what they were and he would love them more than anything and wanted it to be a surprise, but you wanted to start buying things for them, and he caved and found out it was a boy. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was ecstatic his first born was going to be a boy. 

"What about a name?" You asked one night only a month away from your due date. 

You were beyond showing now and it looked like you swallowed a bowling ball. If you ever wanted to get out of the house, you had to dress as a girl because of the fact human males couldn't get pregnant. Let's just say you only left the house when absolutely necessary. 

Dean shifted in the bed, moving to place a hand on your stomach, "I don't know, got any ideas?" 

"We could name him after your dad," You offered, smiling when you felt him kick where Dean's hand laid. 

"My dad was a trash father, I wouldn't want to curse my own son with his name," He grinned when you laughed, "Any other ideas?" 

You hummed and thought, "We could name him after Castiel," There was a grunt in response, but not a definite 'no', "Um, I like the name Jules, it's cute and gender-neutral just incase they weren't meant to be a boy ya know. Plus Jules as in they will be the most precious thing in the world."

"I like Jules," Dean agreed, "They would have their own name, not having to follow up to anyone by being named after someone." 

You nodded, "Alright, Jules it is." 

You were the one thing in Dean's life that was always solid, and the one thing that kept him grounded. He was surprised that you weren't effected by the way he lived his life, and actually seemed to thrive in it. It probably had to do with the fact you were a werewolf and were born into the same life Dean was. 

Everything went fine during the birth, but that didn't stop Dean from worrying. 

Jules was born without a scratch and was a beautiful and healthy baby boy. Though he was born with a natural baby's blue eyes, you were glad that they changed to match Dean's hazel-green ones. And through some God-given miracle, Jules wasn't born with your werewolf curse. He did seem to get more angry and agitated during the full moon, but not once did he shift for years. But it wasn't until he was three did you finally realize and come to this conclusion. 

You were happy with Dean and Jules, and felt a completeness you haven't felt since your parents died. It was a wonderful and beautiful and amazing feeling. And you were never ever going to let it go. Even if Dean did die a few times along the way, because he would always come back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :)


End file.
